Let's Kill Tonight
by RandomHunter
Summary: A pony name Splatter Art has been trapped in the school of friendship along with three changelings, three hippogriffs, three griffons, one dragon, one yak, and two ponies. In a Danganronpa-like style, each of them are in a killing game, forced to kill each other.
1. Prelude

**Welcome To Phase 2**

**I love Danganronpa**

Hi, my name is Splatter Art. Let me tell you about myself. I'm very insecured and I'm socially awkward. I attained the school of friendship until the incident. The six students who saved Equestria had gained more friends. I was one of them. But my favorite of them was Ocellus.

She helped me alot. I had alot of good times with her. I didn't mess anything up with her. Whenever I hanged out the others , I mess everything up. It got to the point where when I want to hang out with, they reject me. Am I overreacting? No. How I know? I heard Smolder say to the others, "Splatter's nice and all but I really don't want to be around him." To which Gallus responds with, "I can't stand him anymore. He ruins everything." When I heard this, my heart broke into a million pieces. With those words, I never trusted them again. Except Ocellus. She put it back together. She was the only one I still trust. Until today. Among the survivors, she was one of them. But we all got teleported to a class in the school. Except it was empty. Screens everywhere. I went to the front of the school. The only ones we remembered me was Gallus, Silverstream, and Ocellus. I remembered them. But only me and Ocellus spoke. We later were introduced to a fox (at least, I thing he was. He said he was a shadow fox but I never heard anything about those). But what he said next is what scared me. I still love Ocellus, not in a romatic way, just as a friend. But the fox, who we all called him Insanity, said the we need to kill each other. Reminds me of something called Danganronpa. I don't know how I know that but I know.

**Chapter 1 coming soon**


	2. So It Begins Part 1

**So It Begins**

Insanity: Every creature, gather in the Main Room

I met with Ocellus and we both walked towards the main room.

Ocellus: So, what do you think will happen?

Me: I don't know. I just hope we will be fine.

As we walked in the room, the fox introduced every creature.

Insanity: Meet Silverstream, cousin of the hippogriff princess,

Gallus, a lonely griffin,

Ocellus, a shy changeling,

Applejack, element of honesty,

Rarity, element of generosity,

Ember, princess of the dragon lands,

Prince Rutherford, ruler of the land of yaks,

Splatter Art, an awkward pony,

Gulfstream, an aggressive hippogriff,

Balticstream, a calm hippogriff,

Gavin, a calm griffin,

Giselle, a mean griffin,

Larynx, a laid-back changeling,

Lymph, a smart changeling,

Introduce yourselves to each other.

As we did, Gallus and Silverstream were looking at me funny, as if they don't trust me, which they don't. I tried talking to them but instead, I stuttered and made a fool of myself. They both walked away and was embarrassed. We were later showed our rooms. As I was setting my room, I heard a knock on my door. It was Gulfstream. She was tough and aggressive, and she saw what happened.

Gulfstream: Hey, are you Splattered Art?

Me: Yes, yes I am.

Gulfstream: I know what happened with you, Silverstream and the griffin.

Me: So you saw me make a fool of myself?

Gulfstream: You need to get stronger, and I'll teach you.

Me: You will?

She said this and grabbed me and took me into the courtyard. She started punching me.

Gulfstream: You need to get tough and strong. Defend yourself and punch me.

So I did.

Gulfstream: Is that all? Man, you are weak. Do it again.

So I did, again.

Gulfstream: AGAIN!!!

I did again and again and again. I soon stopped and Gulfstream told me to do 60 push-ups. Later at night, I was so tired it was really easy to sleep. The next day, I saw Balticstream and he called me over. He was calm, so calm, even though we are in a situation that we need to kill each other. Oh did I not mention that? We're forced to kill each other. And Baltic was so calm.

Balticstream: Oh hey Splatter.

Me: Umm, hey?

Balticstream: Gulfstream told me what happened and you know what I'd say?

Me: What?

Balticstream: I'd say what's in my mind

I was so confused that I left. I met up with Gulfstream and Ocellus when I saw it. On the staircase, I saw Prince Rutherford. He didn't say anything when we got here and isn't saying anything now. He was just out cold. I saw blood. For some reason it was pink. I freaked out and...passed out. I saw Prince Ritherford, dead on the staircase. Why else wouldn't I freak out?

_Total: 14_

_Dead: 1_

_Remaining: 13_

_Dead: Prince Rutherford_

**By the way, I have seen the trailer for Season 9.**

**And I'm ready but not ready for it to end.**


End file.
